


Ghoul Noir

by Judai_Kun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judai_Kun/pseuds/Judai_Kun
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug are the heroes of Paris, which is constantly being attacked by Hawkmoth. Chat Noir/Adrien is also a ghoul, who is able to stay hidden from the CCG of Paris due to his wealth. What will Ladybug do when she finds out Chat is a ghoul. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the readers it may concern <3.  
> The blessing of this fanfiction is brought to you by my friend, who graced me with the dare of making a fanfiction of our beloved feline hero Chat Noir/Adrien being a ghoul :D. What you are about to read was the wonderful idea that sprouted to my mind after I sat for a few minutes running concepts through my head to find ways that this could possibly turn out decent ;). Also, im sorry to those who make it to the end and see how it gets worse as you keep reading....Without further ado..  
> I own not the characters, or the series.  
> I hope you enjoy.

There had been rumours spreading throughout the world of these ghouls that were found within Tokyo. Of course there had been the occasion where a ghoul had been captured elsewhere, but usually there didn’t seem to be any in other areas of the planet. At least that is what people thought. The ghouls of other countries made sure to keep hidden.

This was true for Paris, at least it was until Hawkmoths existence came to be. He would target civilians who lived within the city and control them in order to train and take the power of the miraculous in which was held by Ladybug and Chat Noir, the heroes of Paris. Of course sometimes the man controlling these people would sometimes get lucky and target a ghoul. These creatures would be hard enough to fight, but with the added powers, the only people that could stop them were Ladybug and Chat.

The would start of only using the powers that are lent to them, then as they became more aggravated in a fight a ghoul would start using the abilities in which it already had. Somehow Ladybug and Chat always managed to handle the ghouls, returning them to their original state and the CCG of Paris would take them within custody. Of course once their work was done, Ladybug and Chat would revert back to their usual forms of Marinette and Adrien, and nearly always be running late for school, due to the Akuma attacks being a silly times in the morning.

Adrien made it into class, 15 minutes late, the teacher looked at him as he opened the door of the classroom. She allowed for him to take his seat without an excuse, knowing that the boy probably had something to do before school, much like the other time he had been absent. 

Adrien quickly took his seat within the classroom. He could hear the sound of Plagg, his Kwami, muttering about not getting his camembert. Adrien sighed to himself, Adrien grew up in a rich ghoul family, so getting the expensive cheese wasn’t an issue. he hated the disgusting smelling stuff, being a ghoul himself he had a very good sense of smell and could smell the cheese more than the people around him. Adrien also hated trying to sneak out and buy the stuff. He knew for a fact that his father would question him as to why he was buying human food. Knowing the grumpy old man, he would assume Adrien was giving it to someone or he was eating it, and if he thought his son was eating it he would probably lock the blonde in his room and forbid him from stepping foot outside again.

“I will buy you some later.” Adrien whispered to the little black cat hiding away.

School ended and Adrien quickly packed up his stuff. He wanted to get out of the school as fast as he could, after fighting the last Akuma he needed to eat. Also the annoying kwami wouldn’t stop bothering him about his cheese.

“S-see you A-Adrien.” A girl stuttered.

“Have a good afternoon Marinette.” Adrien replied to the girl, who was exiting the classroom. He couldn’t help but notice she had a pleasant scent.

Adrien got home, ate a gourmet meal and went to his room. Adrien didn’t like the fact he had to eat human, in fact he was glad he didn’t have to hunt them down and kill them himself. Though that was one of the only advantages of being rich, other than that he didn’t like living within this family.

Lying on a lounge within his room his turned on the television, changing the channel to the Japanese news. He wasn’t fluent in Japanese as he was in Chinese, but he was learning. He like to watch his new idol, The One Eyed Ghoul. He had found the boy’s name online. ‘Ken Kaneki’ the websites had told him. Adrien had admired the ghoul with white hair, watching the boy fight was amazing. When Adrien expressed his interest in Ken Kanekis fighting style to his father, the man responded with getting Adrien fencing lessons, not that Adrien hated fencing, it just wasn’t exactly what Adrien had meant when he said fighting.

The new had a report playing, it was saying how Ken Kaneki allowed himself to be captured by the CCG. This surprised Adrien, he didn’t seem like the kind of ghoul that would be captured so easily. In the background Adrien could hear someone screaming ‘TRES BEIN KANEKI KUN!’. He wondered what that was about, but decided to ignore it when he heard cries for help outside, in the streets of Paris.

“Another Akuma attack? Really? The last one was just this morning.” Adrien complained to Plagg who was busy munching on his cheese.

“Plagg! Claws out!” Adrien said, the kwami being dragged into Adriens ring, making the blonde into Chat Noir.

He quickly leapt out his window, running towards the sound of the screams.

“WHY DID KANEKI LET HIMSELF GET CAUGHT?” The Akuma possessed man yelled. “HE IS STRONGER THAN THAT! I LOOKED UP TO YOU!”

Chat met with Ladybug,

“Yo.” Ladybug greeted.

“Hello m’lady, you look as purrfect as you did this morning.” Chat replied a Cheshire grin making its way onto his face.

“What do you make of this one?” She asked.

“I was watching the news from Japan and I heard about this Kaneki guy, he was a ghoul caught by the CCG.” Chat told the girl. 

“So should we assume that this guy is a ghoul?”

“I think that may be a good idea.”

Ladybug instructed Chat to distract it, while she found where the Akuma’s hiding spot. Chat dodged and jumped around while being attacked. Chat laughed every time it missed.

‘maybe he isn’t a ghoul, he hasn’t started attacking with a Kagune.’ Chat thought to himself.

As if the thought brought forth the Kagune, it attacked him. Chat was not expecting the occurrence of this happening, so when he ending up with a gaping hole through his stomach, he was quite surprised.

“CHAT!” came Ladybugs scream.

Chat hit the ground groaning in pain. He stood back up looking at the hole, it was starting to heal itself. Chat turned around to Ladybug to give her a thumbs up so she knew he was okay, only to be met with the look of horror upon her face. Her eyes were wide, mouth agape as she watched the hole in Chat stomach close up. The leathery spandex which covered Chat Noirs stomach also seemed to grow back, which Chat assumed was the powers of Plagg. 

Chat was starting to feel hungry, the healing his body had to do had used a lot of his power. He had to finish this fight quickly. He looked around to make sure there were no civilians watching as he released his Rinkaku. The four tentacles erupted from his body shooting forward towards the ghoul in front of them. Chat and the ghoul continued on, Chat getting hit many time. 

The cat superhero was rushing too much, leaving himself open for attacks. Ladybug quickly got over her momentary astonishment and started thinking of ways to help her partner. Soon she found where the Akuma would be hiding and yelled out to Chat, telling him to keep the ghoul as still as he could.

After removing the evil from the butterfly Ladybug strolled over to Chat, who looked at her quickly.

“You smell nice m’lady.” He said to her, a sadistic looking smile making its way to his face.

“W-what?” Ladybug questioned, eyes wide with surprise.

“I said you smell nice.” Chat walked over to her, leaning towards her and taking a deep breath of her scent. When she saw his eyes, the green had become black and red. His ring started beeping, signalling that his transformation would wear off soon.

She led the blonde hero to an empty alley, another beep echoing in the empty area.

“Chat, you need to calm down. If the CCG sees you like this..”

Chat ignored her as he smelt her again, she stepped away. After continuing to try and talk with the boy she found that it was impossible to reason with him. The last beep occurred, transforming him back into his civilian self.

Ladybug gasped seeing who it was. Adrien looked at her face seeing the horror in which had placed itself in her features. A part of him that wasn’t completely insane from the hunger stopped him from hurting her, changing his eyes back to the green colour he usually bared.

“A-Adrien?” Ladybug asked.

When she said his name, he realized that while he wasn’t playing attention he had changed back.

“Plagg!” Adrien said quietly. The black kwami flying up to him, he gave it cheese and Plagg went back to his hiding spot.

“You surprised it was me?” Adrien finally asked after a few quiet moments.

“I guess you could say that, I'm a little more surprised you are a ghoul.” Ladybug replied. She looked up to his eyes and saw that they had changed back to the black and red which they were before.

“Are you hungry?” She just about whispered, but with his sensitive hearing he could pick up the words easily.

“Just a little.”

“Would you like to…well..” Ladybug trailed off, but instead of voicing the finish of her sentence she instead transformed into her civilian form and removed her jacket, pushing her arm out to Adrien, offering herself to him.

“Marinette?! Wait, no, I can’t eat you.” He said quickly, eyes wide with horror.

He never thought a human would willingly offer themselves to a ghoul, it just wasn’t heard of.

“How else will you be able to get out of here, your eyes keep changing at random moment, you won’t be able to hide them.” She stated in a tone that clearly said she was going to put up a fight on the matter.

“N-no! I can’t do that!”

Marinette gave herself a small cut, shoving it towards Adrien. Of course he picked up the smell quickly and it overtook his senses before he had a chance to stop himself.

“You smell really nice.” She said to her, a bit of droll running out of his mouth. He took a bite and when he swallowed, he came back to his senses and realized what he had done.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry, we have to get you to a doctor!” Adrien quickly started saying. Deciding the best thing to do was bring her to the doctor at his house, he dialled to number of his driver, who picked them up, quickly got them to Adriens house and they brought Marinette in to get her cleaned up.

Of course after finding out Adriens secret, Marinette didn’t hate him. She was too obsessed with him to suddenly dislike him. He took the affection he had for Ladybug and gave it to her, since he had promised himself that he would love both the girl with the mask and the one under the mask. The two dated for many years and eventually got married.

The End

 

I hope you enjoyed this CATastrophic fanfic. ba bye


End file.
